Once More With Feeling
by Eldrvarya Hljodhrc
Summary: Buffy/Twilight x-over. This story is based off the episode 'Once More With Feeling'. Why is everyone breaking out in song? Is it a 'dancing demon' or the Volturi? Are there going to be relationship issues? R'n'R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Twilight. They belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note: This is an x-over with Buffy and Twilight. It is based off of season 6 episode 7, Once More With Feeling. AKA 'The Buffy Musical'.**

**Chapter One—**

"Alright, I'll see you after class, then." Edward said. He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I walked in and started singing.

"Every single day,

The same arrangement,

I go out and go to school.

Still I always feel this strange estrangement

Nothing here is real, nothing here is right."

I went and sat down in my usual spot, but kept singing.

"I've been making shows of learning math,

Just hoping no one knows,

That I've been going through the motions,

Walking through the part,

Nothing seems to penetrate my—brain."

At this point I had attracted a crowd around my desk.

"I was always shy, and really clumsy,

Now I find I'm marrying,

I wear his mother's ring,

You find that that means everything."

I looked at the ring on my finger and Jessica started singing.

"I really hate you." She sang. It was obvious she was jealous that I came here from Phoenix, and then stole the man that she wanted.

"That was obvious." I replied. A group of boys—Mike, Tyler, and Eric—started to sing then.

"She does pretty well with chasing boys,

But lately we can tell, that she's just going through the motions,

Not paying notice."

Mike took a solo, then.

"I still really, really like her, still!" Jessica hit Mike on the back of the head.

"Will I stay this way forever?

Sleepwalk till I have my wedding." I sang. Mike took up singing again.

"Why don't you just dump—?"

"No way, Mike.

I don't want to be,

Going through the motions,

Losing my knowledge,

I can't even see, if this is what I want,

I just want to be," I stood up on my desk.

"Undead!" My fellow classmates clapped. I shook my head and sat down just in time for the teacher to come in.

After class, I ran outside and ran into Edward. He looked confused and amused by my panic.

"What is it, Bella?"

"There was music, and I sang, and other people sang, and there was a lot of singing. Did you sing?"

"Um… are you alright Bella?" Edward looked like he was questioning my sanity.

"Yes! Read people's minds! They'll say the same thing…" I said. I was now questioning my own sanity. He put on a concentrated face and then laughed. "What?"

"What you sang about… what others said… and you have a very beautiful voice." He said. We went to lunch only to hear,

"Food, glorious, food!"

"Let's go see Carlisle." Edward said.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." I replied and we turned to go to the Volvo. All the rest of the Cullen's were also there.

"About time, you guys." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

With that, we sped off.

**OK, so that was the first song/chapter. 'Food, glorious, food' belongs to **_**Oliver!**_** So… yeah… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two—**

We pulled into the Cullen driveway and waited for Carlisle to come home. In the mean time, Emmett and Jasper played video games, Rosalie and Alice had a make over, Edward was on the piano, and Esme and I talked.

"You sang in class? That's strange… I sang about being annoyed at a dent in the wall from the boys playing football. I heard music—"

"Then it was like you were in a rehearsed musical!" I said.

"Yes, exactly."

"I sang Don't Worry, Be Happy today." Jasper cut in while shooting Emmett's person.

"You did? Hmm…" I grinned. "It's very fitting." I said. After about an hour of that, Carlisle was home.

"What is it? You're all here like something's going on." He said, hanging his jacket.

"Yeah, some people broke out in song today." Edward said. He told him the story.

"Strange… I sang to a patient today… telling him that he has a rash and how it could be treated." He shook his head, and then we heard the music.

"I've got a theory,

That it's the Volturi,

They have a witch, no, something isn't right there." Carlisle sang.

"I've got a theory,

That it's Jasper's fault,

And we're all stuck inside this emotion roller-coaster." Rosalie sang. Jasper glared at her.

"I've got a theory we should work this out," Esme said. Carlisle and Edward joined her.

"It's getting eerie, what's this cherry singing all about?" They said.

"It could be witches,

Some evil witches,

Which is ridiculous,

'Cuz witches, they were persecuted,

And they do not exist,

And mystic power,

And I'll be over here." Alice said, as she walked away.

"I've got a theory,

It could be bunnies." Emmett said. We all looked at him, obviously thinking the same thing. _Do you have some complex against bunnies?_

Jasper turned to us. "I've got a—" Emmett interrupted him.

"Bunnies aren't as cute like everybody supposes,

They've got them hoppy legs, and twitchy little noses,

And what's with all the carrots,

What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?

Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies!" He said, and then he calmed down.

"Or maybe midgets."

Jasper sang again. "I've got theory we should work this fast," Carlisle joined him, "Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed."

"I've got a theory, it doesn't matter," Everyone turned to me.

"What can't you face if you're together?

What's in this place that you can't whether?

The Volturi, we've all been there.

The same old trips, why should you care?" I sang. Everyone started singing without me.

"What can't we do if we get in it?

What can't we work within a minute?

We have to try; we'll pay the price,

It's do or die."

"You're already dead." I pointed out.

"What can't we face if we're together?"

"There is nothing." I said.

"What's in this place that we can't whether?"

"So small, a place."

"There's nothing we can't face." Emmett sat down.

"Except for bunnies…" The music stopped.

"Um… what was that?" Edward asked, hugging me tightly.

"The thing that we've been talking about, dear Edward," I replied.

"It's not my fault, Rose." Jasper glared at his sister.

"Seriously, Emmett, bunnies?" Alice asked.

"One thing is for sure… the word theory is now ruined…" Edward said.

"I thought you like my theories." I pouted, but he knew that I was kidding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three—**

Edward and I were walking in the park, talking. Some men walked pass me and smiled in a way that I didn't want to know what he was thinking. And I was right, for Edward hugged me close and growled. I smiled slightly.

"So, what was he thinking?" I asked.

"Inappropriate things that I don't want people thinking about my fiancée." He grimaced then, maybe hearing something that I didn't yet. Then I did, too.

"I lived my life in shadow,

Never the sun on my face,

I didn't seem so sad though,

I didn't notice my place." I sang to my angel, the one that had brought the light out.

"Now I'm bathed in light,

Something just isn't right,

I'm dazzled by you,

How else could it be?

That I would be marrying?

It's you that I can tell,

How you set me free,

Brought me out so easily." I walked away from him and started dancing.

"I saw a world so boring,

Nothing but flies in the air,

I always took for granted,

I was the only one there." I got a couple of backup dancers then.

"But your love, it shone,

Brighter than any I've known.

I'm dazzled by you,

Nothing I can do,

You just took my heart with you,

You worked your charm so well,

Finally, I knew,

Everything I dreamed was true.

You made me believe." I walked away from the back up dancers and he picked me up, running me to his house.

"The moon to the tide,

I cannot see the sky.

I'm dazzled by you,

Surging like the sea,

Wanting you so helplessly,

I'll marry you so soon,

Lost in your gold eyes,

Spread beneath my sweet lion." He smiled at my use of our own little inside joke.

"You make me complete,

You make me complete,

You make me complete,

You make me—" He cut me off by kissing me. I smiled when he was done.

"Very, very, complete," I said. I laughed, then, as I realized that I had sang again. "Ugh… I hate my voice. I'm a terrible singer!" I exclaimed.

"No, your not; even Rose envied your voice yesterday. I think I liked that song, very, very much." He smiled at me and muttered a line I sang. "I'm dazzled by you…" I laughed and hugged him.

**These songs belong to Joss Whedon, not me. If you want to hear any of them, look up 'once more with feeling'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four—**

I went home after that, to walk in watching Charlie finish singing something. Something about a touchdown. I laughed at him and he spun around.

"Oh, hey Bells. That's been going on all day at the station… how about you?"

"What, do you mean singing? Yeah, at school, at the Cullen's, at the park. I've sang three songs, now."

"That's good… that means it wasn't just me." He laughed and I started dinner. Tomorrow was Saturday, so there would be no school, and Charlie was going to be gone early to go fishing with Billy. After dinner, we talked a little and I left to do my homework. I read my email, and then got ready for bed. I lied there and fell asleep in Edward's arms. When I woke up, I smiled at him.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked. As he kept talking about that, I heard music.

"This is the man that I plan to entangle,

Isn't he fine?

My claim to fame was to trip and to stumble,

Clumsiness was mine!

But I'll be out of the biz,

The name I have I'll trade for his,

The only trouble is—

I'll never tell." I got up and went to go brush my hair.

"She is the one; she's such wonderful fun,

Such passion and grace,

Warm in the night when I'm right in her soft embrace,

Soft embrace.

I'll never let her go,

The love we show can only grow,

There's just one thing that—No

I'll never tell."

I sat back down on my bed and we sang together.

"Because there's nothing to tell."

We got up and walked down the stairs, him first.

"He's awake," I sang.

"She talks," Edward sang.

"Say 'blood' and then he freezes."

"She eats these stinky foods that I can't describe."

"I talk, he stares."

"She doesn't know what stay is."

"His heart stopped beating 90 years ago."

We both sang then. "The vibe gets kind of scary."

Edward: "Like she'll leave me for a dog."

Bella: "Like it's all just temporary."

Edward: "Like she still doubts me."

Both: "But it's all very well, 'cause god knows I'll never tell."

Bella: "When things get rough he,

Just sends me to my mom,

Now look he's getting angry,

'Cause he knows that I know."

Edward: "She clings,

She's needy,

She's also very stubborn,

She never—"

Bella: "His eyes are black now!"

Edward: "This is my verse, hello? She—"

I started dancing then, and he looked at me.

Bella: "Look it, I'm dancing, crazy!"

He started dancing like I was, then we danced together. We went around my small table, and I realized that he changed his clothes, and I was still in my pajamas.

Both: "You know…"

Edward: "You're quite the charmer."

Bella: "My night in armor."

Edward: "You're the cutest of the Cullen's,

With your lips as red as rubies,

And your firm yet comforting, soft embrace!"

We danced some more and we went to separate ends of the table.

Bella: "He's swell…"

Edward: "She's sweller."

Bella: "He'll always be my vampie."

Edward: "That's why I'll never tell her, that I'm petrified."

Bella: "I've read, this tale,

There's marriage then betrayal.

I know there'll come the day I want to run and hide."

Both: "I lied, I said it's easy.

I've tried, but there's these fears I can't quell."

Edward: "Is she looking, for a human man?"

Bella: "Will I still age, and then get old?"

Edward: "Will our life become too stressful,

If I leave her as a human?"

Bella: "Will I get so old and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley?"

Edward: "Am I crazy?"

Bella: "Am I dreaming?"

Edward: "Am I marrying a human?"

Both: "We can surely raise the beams in having questions in marriage.

So thank god I'll never tell,

I swear that I'll never tell."

Edward: "My lips are sealed."

Bella: "I play the fifth."

Edward: "Nothing to see, move it along."

Both: "I'll never—tell."

We both were in the living room by this point and we fell to the couch and laughed. Then we stopped.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

"Ahem… so… what about that breakfast?" I nodded and ran to get my cereal. I had never been so happy about breakfast.

**Ohh… is Eddie gonna leave our Bella as a human? Are they having doubts about getting married? Review please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five—**

I walked throughout the Cullen house. Jasper was left to baby-sit me, and I didn't want to make that too hard on him, so I was trying to avoid him. But it didn't work; I ended up running into him anyway. He looked irritated that he was left behind, and then started singing.

"I died, too many years ago.

But you can make me feel,

Like it isn't so." He was referring to how newborns had to fight to not drink human blood.

"And why you come to be with me,

I think I finally know.

You're scared,

Ashamed of what you feel.

And you don't want to tell the ones you love,

Afraid they'll send me away.

Whisper in a dead man's ear,

Please this isn't real,

That's great.

But I don't want to play,

'Cause being with you,

Is testing me,

More than I can say.

And since I'm only dead to you,

I'm saying stay away,

Until you are dead too." He spun and went down the stairs, me stupidly following him.

"Let me rest in peace,

Let me go hunting,

Let me take my thirst and bury it,

In a hole six foot deep.

I can lay my body down,

But I can't find my sweet release,

So let me rest in peace." He lied down on the couch.

"You know, you will soon be dead,

And you just love to play the thought,

That then we can be friends.

But till you are,

I'm telling you,

Stop visiting my grave.

And let me rest in peace."

He jumped up and looked at me, then ran into the kitchen. He ran up and down the stairs, and I was following him every step of the way.

"I know I should go,

But you follow me like a girl possessed,

There's a traitor here, beneath my roof,

And it hurts me more, than you've ever guessed,

And my brother Ed, has left me with you,

But I can see, that you don't care,

So leave me be and,

Let me rest in peace." He had slowed down, but sped back up again.

"Let me go hunting,

Let me take my thirst and bury it,

In a hole six foot deep,

I can lay my body down,

But I can't find my sweet release!

Let me rest in peace,

Why don't you let me rest in peace?"

I had tripped while following him and he had caught me. He stood me back up and I had run to Edward's room. I heard him calling out to me.

"Bella! I didn't mean any of that! I'm sorry!" I didn't really listen as I threw myself on Edward's bed and lied there, fighting back tears.

**OK, Jasper wouldn't really be that cruel, but this was the only thing that fit the story line, really. I couldn't just skip a song. What do you think? Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six—**

I had lied there for a minute when Edward came in.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Is your hunting trip done?"

"No, that's why we all came home." He said, rolling his eyes. I laughed and we went to my house.

Alice had realized something while she was gone. She had been away from Jasper for the first time in a long time. And when she thought of him while she was gone… she felt nothing. No love or anything. But when she came home to him, she loved him again.

He was using his power against her.

And she hadn't realized it for years. They had always gone hunting together, always together all the time. Always… and now she found out that it was all lies. Did anyone else know except for Jasper? There was a little music, then—

"Did anyone ever notice?

Did anyone, ever care?"

That was as far as she got, for people in black cloaks came in and took her away. There were three, and they pulled her away out of the window. She wasn't able to scream or move, they had her held in the perfect way for them to get away with it. Then she recognized the cloaks.

The Volturi were behind it all.

They dragged her into a warehouse in Port Angeles and she saw Aro. Behind him was Gianna, the human girl that was at the desk. Though now she was a vampire.

"Why, Alice, hello! I'm glad that we finally meet again. Have you liked Gianna's little songs? That's her power. Music… strange little gift, isn't it? Though, I must admit, it is evil. You see, too much dancing, and you burst into flame. Quite amusing, though…" Aro said. So that was it… There was music, then.

"Why'd you run away?

Don't you like my, style?" Somehow he snapped and his suit changed colors.

"Why don't you come and play,

I guarantee a, great big smile!

I come from the, Volturra castle,

And I'm here strictly by your,

Cullen family,

So what do you say—?

Why don't we dance awhile?

I'm the vampire boss,

I'm the boss and judge,

When you gotta sing,

When you gotta, let it out.

You call me and I come a-running.

She turns the music on, I bring the fun in.

Now we're partyin',

That's what it's all about.

'Cause I know, what you feel, girl.

I know, just what you feel, girl."

Alice looked at him incredulously. "How do you know what I feel?"

"All these melodies, they go on way too long."

"You're telling me…" Alice muttered.

"Then that energy starts to come on, way to strong.

All those hearts lay open—that must sting.

Plus some customers start combusting." He opened up a door and two charred bodies came out.

"That's the penalty, when life is but a song.

You brought me down into this town,

So when we blow this scene,

Back we'll go to my kingdom in Italy,

And you will be my queen.

'Cause I know what you feel, girl."

Alice: "Now you see, you and me wouldn't be very regal."

Aro: "I'll make it real, girl."

Alice: "What I mean, I'm married,

So this queen things illegal."

Aro: "I can bring whole cities to ruin,

And still have time to get a soft shoe in."

Alice: "Well that's great, but I'm late, and I'd hate to delay them."

Aro: "Something's cooking; I'm at the griddle,

I am the very first vampire."

Alice: "They'll get sad, if I'm gone,

See my family's the Cullen's."

Aro turned around as if that was a shock to him. "The Cullen's, the ones I came here for?"

"Yes, why?"

He turned to one of his henchman, which happened to be Felix. "Tell them… anything to get them here. I want to see the Cullen's die."

Aro: "Now we're partyin',

That's what it's all about."

Alice was brought to go sit in a chair and she was worried about what was going to happen.

**Sooo… It was Aro and Gianna… Carlisle was semi-right. Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven—**

I was asleep, but I could hear my angel's voice.

"You're not ready, for the world of dead.

You keep pretending, but you just can't hide,

I know that I said that I'd be standing by your side,

But I—"

I felt pain at what he was saying, but I was still mostly asleep. Like I knew everything that was happening, but I couldn't control my body.

"Your paths unbeaten, and it's all uphill,

And you can meet it, but you never will.

And I'm the reason that you're standing still.

But I—"

Yes! I wanted to shout. You are the reason I'm still standing today! But he couldn't hear me. It was all in my head, and he couldn't read my mind.

"I wish I could say the right words,

To lead you through this land,

Wish I could play the husband,

And take you by the hand.

Wish I could stay here,

But now I understand.

I'm standing in the way."

No, you're not! I couldn't say anything, though. Nothing would come out.

"The people around you,

You don't notice at all,

Because you know that I'm here,

To push them out.

So you just lie there when,

You should be standing tall,

But I—"

I couldn't stop him from singing this, stop him at all.

"I wish I could lay your arms down,

And let you rest at last,

Wish I could not be a demon,

And let you lead a normal life,

Wish I could stay here,

You're protection, standing fast,

But I'm standing in the way,

I'm just standing in the way."

The song ended, and I was fully asleep. I knew that this song meant that he was leaving soon, but I couldn't stop it.

When I woke up the next morning, he was there. However, Edward was distant, and I didn't know why. I had this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that something bad was going to happen.

**Don't worry; he's not leaving for good. Not for that long, either. Review, review, review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight—**

Alice sat in the chair, while everyone else was gone, except a guard outside the door.

"I'm under your spell,

God, how can this be?

Playing with my emotions,

You know I could have loved.

Jasper, don't you see?

There'll be nothing left of me,

You made me believe!"

Alice wasn't sure why the song was so short, though. She shrugged and thought of a way to get out. Then she started singing again, and unbeknownst to her, so was Edward.

Alice: "I'm under your spell,

God, how can this be?

Playing with my emotions,

You know I could have loved.

Jasper don't you see?

There'll be nothing left of me,

You made me—"

Both: "Believe!"

Edward: "Me I don't wanna go.

Both: And it'll grieve me 'cause,

I love you so,

But we both know."

Then they started overlapping. **(**_Edward, _Alice**)**

"_Wish I could say the right words_—Wish I could trust

_To lead you_—that it was just this once

_Through this land_—But I must do what I must

_Wish I could play the husband_—I can't adjust to this disgust

_And take you by the hand_—we're done and I just"

Both: "Wish I could stay,

Wish I could stay,

Wish I could stay,

Wish I could stay here,

Wish I could stay."

They were both sad as they sang about leaving their loved ones. For as Alice sat on the chair, she started to yearn for Jasper, and he wasn't around to affect her emotions.

Edward had his bags packed, and as Bella slept, he wrote a note. It said that he was leaving. That he was standing in her way. And he hopped in his Volvo, and left. He was on his way to Alaska.

**So sad! I hated writing this chapter… I don't like them leaving. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine—**

I woke up to find Edward gone and a note on my dresser. I read it and broke down. I slid down and started crying. I got a phone call then. I hoped that it was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Have you seen Alice?" It was Carlisle.

"Hey, Carlisle… no, I haven't." I was whispering this.

"Are you alright, Bella? You don't sound very good." He must not know this…

"Edward left again… he was here last night, and then this morning he wasn't. There was a note and…" I broke off crying again.

"Oh… I'll be right over, Bella…" He hung up and when he got here, I was sitting on the ground, the phone still in my hands. He gently took it and hung it up and then gave me a hug and just held me.

"He said that he wouldn't leave again… and I still have his mother's ring…" I didn't know what to think at all. Then Emmett came through the door with Felix in his hands.

"Look who I found. What have you got to say?"

"Your little girl… Alice… we have her. Aro will keep her forever; it depends on whether or not you come if she stays with him completely sane." He said, and he pushed passed Emmett and ran. Emmett couldn't capture him again.

"So, it was the Volturi…" Carlisle said. He sighed and didn't know what to do. For once, the know-it-all Carlisle was at a loss.

"So we go and get her…" I whispered. I had been training with Emmett, and no one knew. I was now stronger than a normal human.

"No, Bella, we need to plan. We…"

"I'm going." I got up and left. I walked around and then thought that I should check Port Angeles. I didn't go back to get my truck and walked there. When I was there, there were barrels with fire and dancing couples everywhere.

"I touch the fire, and it freezes me,

I look into it and it's black.

Why can't I feel?

My skin should crack and peel.

I want the fire back!" I looked up from the fire and my hand and continued on.

"Now through the smoke, she calls to me.

To make my way across the flame.

To save the day, or maybe melt away.

I guess it's all the same,

So I will walk, through the fire.

'Cause where else can I turn,

And I will walk through the fire,

And let it—" I stopped. Unbeknownst to me, though, Edward was still singing.

"The guilt I bear, it drags me down.

Bella's crying, I've no doubt.

I hope she lives,

I hope she gets over me,

I better go on back."

Aro: "'Cause she is drawn to the fire,

Some people—"

Edward: "She will never learn."

Aro + Edward: "And she will walk through the fire,

And let it—"

Carlisle: "Will this do a thing to help her?

Am I leaving Alice in danger?

Is my daughter too far gone to care?

Emmett: "What if Bella can't defeat them?

Rosalie: "Emmett here is right! We're needed.

Or we can just let him take them there…"

Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper: "We'll see it through it's what we're always here to do,

So we will walk through the fire."

I searched warehouses while singing.

"One by one, they turn from me,

I guess my friends can't face the cold.

But why I froze, every one among them knows.

And don't need to be told."

Rose: "She is now way more depressed."

Edward: "First I'll come and then she'll cry."

Alice: "Everything is turning out so dark."

Edward: "No, she'll cry and then I'll come back."

Esme: "I think that this line is mostly filler."

Carlisle: "What will it take to strike a spark?"

Bella: "These endless days are finally ending in a blaze."

All: "And we are caught, in the fire.

The point of no return,

So we will walk through the fire and let it—

Burn,

Let it—burn,

Let it—burn,

Let it burn!"

I found where they were by looking through a window and kicked down the door.

"Showtime…" Aro said, and I walked into the room fully.

**Aro actually is supposed to sing more in this, but it's hard to write overlapping parts. See? Edward is hardly gone. He is now on his way back…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm reviewing twice in one day because… 1. I haven't updated in awhile… and 2. My reviewers are wonderful!! Thank you for your kind reviews!!**

**Chapter Ten—**

"So, now you've taken a liking to forcing people to become part of the Volturi? Why does that not surprise me?" I said.

"Oh, little Bella got some courage since we last saw her! Applaud her, boys." I looked around and saw Felix, Alec, and Demitri.

"OK, I'll give you a deal. See, she has a relationship. I apparently don't have one anymore. So, you take me in her place," I said. I didn't know where this courage was coming from, but I was hoping that I'd keep it.

"And what if I kill you, dear Bella?"

"Well, then I can't go in her place, now can I? Though that doesn't matter, because I'm not going to die." I nodded to myself and then music started… again.

"Life's a show and we all play a part.

And when the music starts,

We open up our hearts.

It's all right, if some things come out wrong.

We'll sing a happy song,

And you can sing along." The three guards came at me and I fought. I obviously didn't kill them, though.

"Where there's life, _(kick)_

There's hope _(punch, punch, take stick, hit)_

Every day's, _(hit, kick, spin, kick)_

A gift, _(hit)_

Wishes can, _(kick, punch)_

Come true, _(hit with stick, kick)_

Whistle while, _(punch, spin, duck, and kick)_

You work, _(kick, hit)_

So hard, _(punch, kick)_

All day." I threw the stick at Felix and he flew into the wall. I had knocked them all unconscious.

"To be like other girls,

To fit in, in this glittering world,

Don't give me songs,

Don't give me songs." I looked at him and stepped forward a step. Out of the corner of my eye I saw five people come in. Carlisle saw what was happening.

"She needs backup, Esme, Rosalie," he said.

"Give me something, to sing about." My 'back ups' said 'oh'.

"I need something to sing about." The three of us did a little dance, and then I continued to sing.

"Life's a song,

You don't get to rehearse.

And every single verse,

Can make it that much worse.

Still my friends, don't know why I ignore,

The million things or more,

I could be dancing for.

All the joy,

Life sends,

Family,

And friends,

All the choices,

And bends,

Knowing that,

It ends,

Well that, depends.

On if you let him go.

On if you know enough to know,

That when he bowed,

He left the crowd.

Now there is pain,

Some fear, some doubt,

'Cause he pulled me out,

Of heaven.

So that's my reason,

I live in pain,

'Cause he left me here,

Out of heaven,

I said it was heaven.

So give me something,

To sing about.

Please, give me something."

Aro shook his head and I did a front flip off of the stage. Then I danced. I bowed, I spun, I kicked… but most importantly, I smoked. I was smoking because I was dancing so much. Aro leaned forward in anticipation, but suddenly I stopped. I was being held by my angel.

"Life's not a song,

Life isn't bliss,

Life is just this,

It's living.

You'll get along,

The pain that you feel,

Only can heal,

By living.

You have to go on living,

So that one of us is living."

I cried in his embrace. He came back… again.

"I swear, Edward, if you leave her one more time I'm going to kick your butt!" Emmett said. I smiled at him. Always the big brother…

**See… Eddie's back… Reviews are your friend! And mine too! Remember, I accept anon. reviews, too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven—**

"Aw… how sweet… Now, I'm going to be on my way with my queen." Aro got up, but Alice refused to move.

"No, Aro, you leave my daughter here." Carlisle was glaring at his old friend.

"Why isn't Bella changed yet?"

"I will be, after the wedding." I was pretty sure about that. Edward smiled, probably happy that I was still going to marry him. Any sane person wouldn't, but Edward was special, and I'm not exactly sane.

"Alright, whatever. Well… I'll just have to go, then won't I?

What a lot of fun,

You guys have been real, swell.

And there's not a one who can say,

This ended well.

All those secrets,

You've been concealing,

Say you're happy now,

Once more with feeling.

Now I gotta run,

I'll get you in the Volturi."

I looked around. "No he's not…" Alice got up and walked between me and Edward, who were no longer embracing. "What is it, Al?" I asked.

"Jasper is no longer my husband! At least, not for a while." She glared at him and he was shocked, then understanding crossed his face.

"You did what? I can't believe you, Jasper!" Edward said.

"OK, why is everyone mad at Jasper? What did he do?" I asked.

"Well, for one, he sang a song to you saying go away. And for another, he has been using his powers to manipulate Alice into thinking that she loved him. She found out, and well… yeah…"

"Oh… yeah, OK, I can see why people are mad at Jasper," I said. "Well, now what?"

"Where do we go, from here?" Alice started singing, even though all the Volturi had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where do we go, from here?"

Carlisle: "The battles done, and we kind of won,

So we sound our victory cheer."

All: "Where do we go, from here?

Why is the path, unclear?

When we know home, is near?

Understand, we'll go hand in hand." We all lined up and held hands.

"But we'll walk alone in fear." We all lifted up our hands and scattered.

Carlisle: "Tell me—"

All: "Where do we go, from here?

When does the end, appear?" Edward looked at his hand and laughed.

"Heh, never mind this…" He left the room.

"When do the trumpets cheer?

The curtains close,

On a kiss we know,

We can tell the end is near." I then also left the room.

I went to go follow Edward. "Hey, wait!" I called.

"Why don't you go back into the room and finish singing?"

"Why don't you? Anyway, I don't wanna." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Alright, then, what do you wanna do?"

**(**_Edward, _Bella**)**

"I touch the fire and it freezes me—_I died_

I look into it and it's black—_too many years ago_

This isn't real, but I just wanna feel—_but you make me feel._"

We stopped singing and we kissed.

All: "Where do we go from here?"

**The end! Except for the epilogue! Soooo… how do you like it?? Tell me in a… REVIEW!!**


	12. Epilogue

**Hi, everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. This will be the last thing of the story. I was grounded, then all the computers broke, then one was fixed, and I was grounded again. I finally am ungrounded... and here's the chapter! Sorry it's so short...**

**Epilogue—**

I had an evil little plan up my sleeve for Edward. Alice was in on it, but she needs to keep her mind really, really quiet. Edward and I walked through the last of the trees to our meadow.

"So, what did you want to do?" He asked me. It was a sunny day today, perfect for my plan…

"Well, I know one thing…"

"And what would that be?" I had given my sign to Alice.

"I can see clearly now the rain is gone,

I can see all the obstacles in my way."

"Oh, god… I thought that they left!"

"They did!" Alice popped up with the radio in her hand.

"Yeah, Edward! Geez… do you not know how to read minds? Some Edward you are…" I joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes and Alice and I laughed. Alice and Jasper were back together after two weeks, and I was Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

So, to answer that question… we go forward. Here, is now there, and there was much worse than here.

**OK, this is the first thing I've ever finished. She was talking about the 'where do we go from here' question. Whatcha think??? Review!!**


End file.
